


Let's Honeymoon

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Gary and John have only been together six months, yet Gary already feels like he needs a honeymoon.





	Let's Honeymoon

"A Honeymoon? You want to go on a honeymoon?" John clicks his tongue, glancing away from his boyfriend of six months and towards the people standing behind him in the waverider. Sara is giving him a thumbs up, Ray does as well and points to his own boyfriend who he had just gotten back from Aruba and well, John wasn't exactly sure if this was the right time. 

 

It's not as though they were married. 

 

"Don't married couples usually go on honeymoons?" 

 

Gary rolls his eyes, eyes bright and smiling. 

 

""OF COURSE! but you know, being with you feels like we're already married. Plus isn't that just a piece of paper? Getting married is a label and we know and love each other enough to not have to go through that."

 

"Awww." John can hear Ray's coos and rolls his eyes. 

 

"Alright then love. If that's really what you want. Where would you like to go?" 

 

"Aruba is nice this time around." Mick pipes up. "Haircut here loves it." 

 

"And it's one of the most romantic get away spots since all the issues were handled." Sara adds. 

 

Of all the people, Sara and Ray seemed to be Gary's biggest supporters right now and it was kind of sweet. 

 

"They're right you know. I've always wanted to go to Aruba. If you'll want to go that is." 

 

John pulls him into a tight hug, "Well, if that's what you want love." 


End file.
